1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image scan system, especially to a reading system for a three-dimensionally structured pattern on an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image scanners are devices that optically scan an image, printed text, or handwriting, and those commonly used in offices are desktop flatbed scanners where the document is placed on a glass window for scanning. However, these desktop flatbed scanners can only scan a planar surface of a flat object to get a planar image.
To get a 3D image of an object, a 3D scanner is needed. A 3D scanner is a device that collects data on the shape and possibly color of an object. Many different technologies including contact 3D scanners and non-contact 3D scanners have been developed, and these 3D scanners are used extensively by the entertainment industry in the production of movies and video games, and other common applications of these 3D scanners include industrial design, prosthetics, reverse engineering and prototyping. However, these conventional 3D scanners all occupy a relative large space and not compact and robust enough.
To solve the foregoing problems, a novel 3D scanner is needed.